


thank you

by faceerasure



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faceerasure/pseuds/faceerasure
Summary: perfect gift for the perfect somebody
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	thank you

**Author's Note:**

> ok im doing this on mobile so i cant tag shit cuz ao3 wacky but! minor spoilers for goros confidant in p5r ahead!  
> also no beta we die like men so expect some wack grammar

“Are we going over to Kichijoji Joker?” Morgana said from the inside of his bag, poking his head out. Akira looked at the cat and nodded, holding onto his umbrella as the rain pattered against it. 

Goro had invited Akira out to his favorite spot in the neighborhood, a jazz bar he had commented on in their phone conversation. Akira didn't have anything else to do that evening, and so he decided that spending an evening with Goro would be pleasant—though Akira didn't understand why his heart raced faster when he thought about this. 

Slightly pink ears aside, Akira walked through the narrow street with many bright lights vendors on either side. He pondered and stopped at one of them. 

"Should I get something for Akechi?" Akira asked to Morgana quietly, as to not alarm anyone nearby. Morgana scoffed from inside the bag and responded, "You're taking this really seriously. Well, I guess it makes sense, you're trying to get his trust after all." 

Akira just nodded along to Morgana's statement, not poking around to see if he had an alternative implication. Akira almost groaned; if the cat did, he wouldn't even be _wrong._

"Think he'd like.." 

Again, Morgana was left aghast, "A fountain pen?! I swear Joker, sometimes you don't try hard enough." 

"Rude. You act as if you know him more than I do," Akira said while pushing his glasses back onto his nose. Morgana simply huffed as Akira went to ask the vendor how much it cost, and left with not only a pen, but with a case for it. 

Akira arrived to the spot very shortly after, Goro standing under the building's awning and looking at his phone uninterested; he was probably just on it so he looked like he was doing something. 

Goro looked up and gave a smile as soon as he saw the other boy walking towards him. "Good afternoon Kurusu-kun," he greeted, "I'm glad you came so quickly. I was a bit worried, since I did leave a very sudden message." Akira waved his hand nonchalantly and closed his umbrella once he was under the awning. 

"It's nothing." 

Goro chuckled and shook his head, "You truly are one of few words, aren't you?" Akira nodded to prove his point. 

Directing the conversation somewhere else, Goro said, "I guessed as much. However I would like to know, have you been to a jazz club before?" 

"No. Are you encouraging underage drinking?" 

A small laugh, "If I were, would I not be stumbling over my words right now?" 

"You're good at acting."

The brunette stilled at that, Akira noticed, but Goro switched back to relaxed shoulders and face so quickly that Akira was sure he just imagined it. 

"Anyhow, we're going to miss the performance if we don't hurry. Shall we?" 

It turned out to be a very relaxing evening out. Goro and Akira chatted about many subjects, mostly trivial but fun nonetheless. They were learning about the other more than anything. Goro, that Akira preferred lonely cafes and Akira, that Goro couldn't cook even if his life depended on it. The bar had a warm and cozy atmosphere, the quiet humming of the singer's voice enhancing it. It left both of them simply allowing small talk and sips of their drinks once the most intriguing bits of their discussions died down. Throughout, however, both smiled genuinely at the other and gave compliments that would've been missed if the other even blinked. Akira didn't know how to think of it, but the joy that came with seeing Goro shyly tuck a strand of hair behind his ear when Akira said that he was incredible was immeasurable. 

After laughing at something Akira had said, Goro coincidentally looked down at his watch. He frowned a little, sighing out, "Look at the time. Sorry to cut this short Kurusu-kun, but I have an interview tomorrow morning and I don't want to wake up late for it," Goro then smiled coyly, "I'll pay for the bill to make it up to you."

Akira tried not to look too sad as he got up and put his hands in his pockets, "It's fine. And I'd appreciate it."

"Not even offering to help pay? How despicable of you," Goro teased. Akira pouted and responded, "You act as if you're not loaded. This won't even make a dent in your wallet; if I paid, I would feel it."

The brunette just stifled another loud laugh as he grabbed his suitcase and made for the exit. Akira followed after him, Morgana shuffling as he did; he must've fallen asleep to the music. 

Akira pulled out his umbrella and opened it. However, Goro did not, and he was currently looking at the pouring rain with downcast eyes. Akira chuckled and Goro looked at him, not amused whatsoever.

Akira lifted his hands up as if to plead guilty. "Listen, I get it, we forget things like that sometimes. So why don't we share it?" Akira offered, Morgana unimpressed for the third time on their trip and Goro somewhat shocked.

"Is that alright..?" 

Akira grinned, "Of course it is." Goro nodded and said his thanks in slight embarrassment as he joined Akira under the umbrella. 

Walking away from the bar and quickly having water hit the umbrella, Akira looked at Goro and asked, "The train station?" 

"How astute of you Kurusu-kun," Goro replied.

Akira hummed in acknowledgement as they walked together in the rain. Akira would be lying if he didn't feel a bit overwhelmed by their close proximity, the two occasionally brushing shoulders or fingertips, but Akira wasn't going to let it get to his head. _He's just doing this because he needs cover from the rain after all._

They reached the platform and Goro turned to face Akira, smiling like he had in the club. 

"Thank you for hanging out with me tonight. I had lots of fun and our conversations were exciting."

Before he could open his mouth to respond, Morgana shoved Akira harshly and whispered, _"The pen!"_

Akira made a noise in sudden affirmation as he began to dig through his bag, holding up a hand to make Goro wait. He just looked at him curiously. 

"Thanks for taking me to your favorite spot. As a sort of thanks, here. I got you something that you may like," Akira said as he held out the pen case. Goro looked at it for a moment and took it. As he inspected it, his eyes suddenly seemed to twinkle in appreciation as he gave a smile so sweet that it almost made Akira melt on the spot. 

"This is quite possibly the most mundane gift I've ever been given," and Goro, very quickly, walked up to Akira and pressed his lips on his cheek and gently whispered against it, "Thank you Akira." 

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe this kid would really fall head over heels for you by giving him a fountain pen


End file.
